Ice bagging machines and ice vending machines are known in the art in general. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,124 discloses an automated ice bagging apparatus that transports ice in a substantially horizontal direction out of a holding bin to a second transport device that transports said ice to a scale to allocate a predetermined amount of ice to a bag. Additional examples of ice vending, ice bagging and vending machines are set forth in the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,124. Many known ice vending and bagging machines contain multiple components for transporting ice from a holding bin to a bag. What is needed in the art is an ice vending and bagging machine that uses gravity to transport ice out of a holding bin to a transport device which transports ice pieces from a holding bin to a bag for delivery to a consumer.